


Just Say Yes

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Family Affairs AU [2]
Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: The small velvet box felt like it weighed tones as it rested inside his pocket. Olena had sent him Yeva's engagement ring a few weeks ago with a note that said that he needed to man up and make Rose a Belikov.





	Just Say Yes

**Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back…**

**It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind…**

**Only love…**

**Just Say Yes~ Snow Patrol**

* * *

The small velvet box felt like it weighed tons as it rested inside his pocket. Olena had sent him Yeva's engagement ring a few weeks ago with a note that said that he needed to man up and make Rose a Belikov. It was about damn time really, they had been together for years. He had been thinking about it since he moved to Turkey to be with her but something always held him back. Not that he had any doubts about his feeling towards Rose, they'd never changed.

He loved her with everything he had. She had his heart from the first time he laid eyes on her. Rose was his whole life and he wouldn't have it any other way. But it was too early and Rose wasn't ready for something like that back then. But now? Three years later? He couldn't wait to make her his in front of God and all their loved ones.

He asked for her parents' blessings and took Lissa's permission, but now standing here with the ring in his hand he didn't feel so sure. What if she said no? What if they weren't on the same page and she didn't want to get married? The party inside was in full swing and he could see Rose and Lissa dancing like they were kids again. Okay, he had watched the tapes from when his girl was younger, alright? Lissa had found them and sent them to Rose, it took him a while to convince her to let him watch with her but finally, she gave in. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen!

It always puzzled him how he ended up with such a beautiful woman. Rose was an amazing person. She was loyal and passionate and everything Dimitri ever wanted without knowing it. Before her, he was sure that he would be alone his entire life and he had accepted that it was his job. He would guard Moroi until the day he died. Then a seventeen-year-old rebel with a bad attitude swept into his life and changed everything. Dimitri loved every minute of it.

She used –and still did- to make fun of the books he read and the music he listened to, but he still couldn't imagine his life without her. Now he thanked God for sending that wild and disrespectful (that's how he saw her back then) young girl his way. That wild girl showed him what living in the moment was like and he loved her for that.

_God! How much he loved her._

He still remembered the last time she tried to cook; Rose almost burned the house down; needless to say, Abe's cook forbade her from ever setting a foot in his kitchen again. Or the time she tried to do their laundry and mixed her red top with his white shirts and made them all a lovely pink. After that Abe forbade her from doing any kind of housework. Not that Rose was sorrowful about it; she whined for a few minutes and then just dropped the subject. It was no secret that she hated housework; Christian still teased her about it.

"Here drink this." Dimitri looked to his left where Christian was seated and took the glass of champagne from him. He raised an eyebrow at the King. "Liquid courage," Christian answered the unspoken question and winked at him. "You have been sitting here for the past hour watching her. Time to man up and ask her." Christian smiled. "Just one more thing Belikov." Dimitri turned to look at Christian again. "Hurt her again and the Strigoi will have nothing on us. Abe is already planning something in case you screw this up." Dimitri knew that Christian was referring to the time he and Rose spent apart because of his stupidity. Christian slithered away and moved towards Lissa before Dimitri could assure him that he would never hurt Rose that way again. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

Just as Christian left a slow song came up and he thought that now was the right moment. He took a look around the room and could see that everyone was watching him. _Great! This going to be one hell of a proposal, _he thought sarcastically_. _Their family had no sense of personal space! Lissa gave him a thumbs up, Abe made a slashing hand motion over his neck implying that if Dimitri screw it up was as good as dead and Janine smiled and winked at him. Getting up from his seat he made his way over to where Rose stood alone.

"May I have this dance?" He whispered huskily in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and a shiver ran down Rose's back. He had the same effect on her, even after all the years they'd been together he could still sweep her off her feet.

"You most certainly may." She whispered back and turned around to face him. Rose rested her head against his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck. She felt so safe in that moment like nothing could hurt her ever again.

"You look very beautiful tonight." His voice was so soft she barely heard the words.

"Why, thank you, Comrade!" She teased pulling away slightly. "You don't look half bad either." She lived for those small moments they had, the moments he was relaxed and carefree. His fingers traced up her arms, slowly skimming over her neck until he cupped her face and crushed his lips against hers. Rose felt her body burn with desire as his tongue pushed inside her mouth meeting hers. The kiss was hard and slow, her fingers laced themselves in his hair as she pushed her body closer to his. But all too soon it ended, much to her dismay.

"Marry me," Dimitri whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. "Be my wife." They stilled in the middle of the dance floor as her surprised eyes met his. Right at that moment, it felt like they were the only people in this room like they were the only people on this earth. But it always felt like this with him. The butterflies in her stomach, the dizziness from his kisses and the contentment she felt in his arms were everything a girl could ask for and Rose was thankful for finally having them after what they went through.

"What?" The question was out before she could stop it. To be honest she didn't expect anything like that. She was simply too stunned to answer.

"Marry me?" He asked her again, a boyish smiled spread across his face. A smile Rose knew was only for her. "We've been together for like three-four- years? Marry me!" He laughed. It was so simple for them just like breathing. They were meant to be; they'd survived so many things and proved to everyone that they were made for each other. As bizarre as that sounded Rose was made only for him and he was made for her only.

"Yes!" Tears filled her eyes and she nodded her head. Damn him for bringing such girly reactions out of her. Dimitri kneeled in front of her and produced the ring box out of his pocket. As he opened it her eyes fell upon the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, it was a plain white gold band decorated with a single pear-shaped diamond. Nothing too fancy, something simple and elegant just like her.

"Marry me?" He asked for the third time and the room fell silent. Everyone held their breaths waiting for a reaction but Rose nodded again not trusting her voice to speak just yet. The tears were escaping her eyes freely running down her cheeks. The room erupted in cheerful voices and girly screams but all Rose could think about was the man before her.

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled her in his arms again.

"I love you too." She smiled brightly and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.


End file.
